


Earth 1-A

by ShittakeRamen12



Series: Adorable Cisco [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, F/M, Female Cisco Ramon, Gen, Genderswap, I Don't Even Know, Other, Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittakeRamen12/pseuds/ShittakeRamen12
Summary: Since they had long since breached the multi dimensional gate to other earth's it was only a matter of time before they stumbled upon one where one or more of them had been born women/men. Cisco really shouldn't be surprised.





	Earth 1-A

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly IRL has been crazy. I moved and still haven't unpack and I am training for a new job. So when everything finally settles I'll get back to updating and adding chapters to my other stories. Alas I just wanted a female Cisco cause he's adorable. 
> 
> I haven't watch The Flash since season one so heads up this follows no particular time line it's just some self indulgent fanfiction.

Cisco was frowning severely and no matter what Barry said he wasn't pouting. Of all the Earth versions of themselves they'd meet be it by accident or with full intent it was the first time one of the guys had meet the female version of themselves. Or in this case the female version of one Fransisco Ramon.

Who if one were to ask Barry, was just as cute and adorable though probably ten times scarier than regular old Cisco. But being the good friend he was he kept these thoughts to himself. To bad for him however he was stuck with Earth-2's Harry Wells being there for the hiccup of sorts.

Harry and Cisco mixed about as well as oil and water. Judging from the look on Harrys' face he was considering seeing if he could make some type of 'mixing happen'. He was a man after all and vastly different from their Harry, fake as he was, who was a kind mentor and someone Cisco had looked up to.

Someone Cisco admired. Barry knew though no matter what Earth they visited Cisco had the magic "Harry Wells touch". A term he had patented after Harry Wells didn't kill them in favor of getting his kicks from generally arguing and annoying Cisco and talking science with him. Francesca looked thoughtfully at her male counterpart looping her arm around his.

"Cisco stop pouting we have so much to catch up on, Fran paused winking at Harry who smirked, I'll talk to you later."

Barry paled a little at the implication. If he didn't have Iris he could probably...most definitely see the appeal. Francesca had the the things that made Cisco great and infuriating all wrap up with  _curves and a slight accent_.

Cisco flushed red in equal parts embarrassment and irritation. Yep that was him all right still cocky and mouthy when it came to Earth-2 Wells. Barry sent him what he thought was an encouraging look as he was dragged away. Next time they meet another version of themselves Cisco swore he would make it his mission to screw with Harry Wells female counterpart and Barry's as pay back.


End file.
